Main Characters
Main Characters of FF Flame ✜Name: Flame✜ ✜Full Name: Flame Scorch Fire✜ ✜Sex:Male✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Age: 30✜ ✜Element:Shadow Ruler Type (Mixes of Fire and Dark as well as Telekinetic.)✜ ✜Status: Alive✜ ✜Marital Status: Married✜ ✜Life: Flame while growing up was very talented at well, almost everything, except well, not getting in trouble. Flame was one of those kids who would constantly get in trouble while still getting good grades. His teachers referred to him as a "Trouble Maker"✜ Zephyrine ✜Name: Zephyrine✜ ✜Full Name: Zephyrine (Originally Blaze) Dark Fire ✜Age: 27✜ ✜Sex:Female✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Element:Natural Type✜ ✜Status: Alive✜ ✜Marital Status: Complicated✜ Life: She normally is the cause of lots of chaos and gets into trouble an absurd amount. She lived in the mage kingdom before escaping to the UE and becoming a soldier and eventually a Superior General. Cross-Dagger ✜Name: Cross-Dagger✜ ✜Full Name: Cross Dagger Fire✜ ✜Age: 30✜ ✜Sex: Male✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Element: Dark Type✜ ✜Status: Deceased But Comes back to Life on a later date.✜ ✜Marital Status: Married✜ ✜Life and Death: Cross-Dagger become a Dark Type Superior General at the age of 25, he ended up dying in the Great Sacrifice. ✜ Destroyer ' ' (Only SuperiorGeneralDestroyer or Futurestudioz can edit this one, other wise, if you are correcting spelling, that's fine.) ✜Name: Destroyer✜ ✜Full Name/Real Name: Jacob Destroyer✜ ✜Age: 25✜ Commander Rex' ✜Name: Commander Rex✜ ✜Full Name: Rex John Burn✜ ✜Age: N/A (Robot's Don't Age)✜ ✜Sex: Male (But also N/A, cause he's a robot)✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Element(s): Fire Type and Water Type✜ ✜Status: Alive, but Organic Variant is deceased.✜ ✜Marital Status: Was Married/Single✜ ✜Life and Death: Commander Rex was born in a small family consisting of his parents and one sibling. Commander Rex was raised in a Mid-Sized Apartment. His parents made little money with their jobs. At 14, Commander Rex Enlisted in the Elemental Army. Commander Rex started out as a Rookie making about 10 Million Credits a year. He then ranked up towards a Commander, where he earned over 100 Million Credits. Commander Rex was killed in the Great War, and due to his status of a Commander, he was revived, but many organic parts of him were unusable and he was turned into a robot.✜ Sarai ✜Name: Sarai✜ ✜Full Name: N/A✜ ✜Age: 20✜ ✜Sex: Female✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Element: Fire Type✜ ✜Status: Alive✜ ✜Marital Status: N/A✜ ✜Life: N/A✜ Crystal ✜Name: Crystal✜ ✜Full Name: Crystal Gem Fire✜ ✜Age: 30✜ ✜Sex: Female✜ ✜Sexuality: Straight✜ ✜Element: Water Type✜ ✜Status: Alive✜ ✜Marital Status: Married to Flame✜ ✜Life: Crystal grew up with very abusive parents. Her parents expected the best from her and her sister. Whenever they messed up on something, her older sister would get the brute end of the punishment. The Older Sister ended up dying in a car crash. The Parents had been depressed after this loss and sent Crystal off to a Manor, which Flame and his brother also stayed in. There, Flame and Crystal developed a relation ship. However, Crystal and Zephyrine were kidnapped and they forced them to be "Sisters" even though they weren't blood related at all.✜ Category:Main Characters